


Let Lie

by Pyrasaur



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Mythology - Freeform, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-07
Updated: 2008-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrasaur/pseuds/Pyrasaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edgeworth couldn't allow his imagination those reins, no matter how many times he thought he saw glowing eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a kinkmeme prompt: _so we have had a few mythical creature fic/arts but they are all either vampire werewolf or phoenix works! Could we possibly get some other. Mythical creature works? Example: Faerie, Siren, Selkie, Elves, Dragon, Wyrm, Mermaid, and millions of others! Dont care how you do it anon! Just give it to me!_

     Folklore, Edgeworth knew, was for the weak-minded. Lack of information caused the human imagination to spin ridiculous near-gibberish stories, anything to fill the gap; Edgeworth was educated enough to know better.

     The sounds he heard each night were from an ordinary animal. Likely a stray dog. He told himself this each time he strode tall up his front walk, listening to the nighttime breeze and tapping claws.

     It sounded too large to be a-- no, that simply meant it was a large _breed_ of mongrel, perhaps someone's Saint Bernard or English Mastiff that got loose. Edgeworth couldn't allow his imagination those reins, no matter if the underground parking lot lights played tricks, no matter how many times he thought he saw glowing eyes.

     How strange that he only heard claws: a large beast ought to make sound, and no dog Edgeworth knew of moved so smoothly. There had to be a gap in his education. He began with the canine reference books he leafed through during thinking-of-getting-one phases. Size, temperament, care requirements. Ordinary. He moved on to peculiarity reports: unusually large dogs, natural anomalies, roots of superstition. Before he knew it, the clock read midnight and his Internet browser history was full of old wives' tales -- Edgeworth poured more tea with shaking hands.

     Black dogs followed people. Black dogs brought death.

     But this was foolish, feeding his imagination like a child soaking in ghost stories -- he had court tomorrow. Edgeworth gripped his briefcase tight, and ignored the cold wind at his coat tails and the illusionary gaze in the parking lot shadows. He drove home down perfectly usual streets, followed his front walk that would look no different in daylight--

     Claws again, _tap-tap_ across the stones behind him. A chill crawled up Edgeworth's back and what colour, he wondered, was the creature's fur?

     Enough. He turned, he caught a glimpse of moving paws and cold lanced through him, sudden gloom gripped his thoughts. Black dogs gave some sort of aura; they were never seen. How absurd, it must have been--  
     "Here," he croaked.  
     Quiet. The dim light of distant streetlights caught the thing's eyes. Yes, talk to it, people talked to normal dogs.  
     "Here, boy," Edgeworth said, voice weak and shaking in his own ears. "Come on."

     He forced a hand forward, open and offering. He might have stood there for minutes, numb with despair and struggling to see, and the soft, moist sound of panting. How ... ordinary. And its eyes flashed, its claws tapped and it was gone. Edgeworth stood alone in the night, lowering his hand to his side.

     He put dog food out on the front step once. It sat untouched the next morning. Names made life familiar, so Edgeworth called the dog Pess.


End file.
